Not that Kind?
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Prequel to my other stories. Set in modern day London Alex has been with Fenchurch East & secretly dating the Guv for months. An arrest, the aftermath of a case brings out a side of Gene she didn't know. Was the Manc Lion as tough as he likes people to think? Is there another side to the man she's falling for? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/n it's been such a long time since I wrote anything for Ashes to Ashes so this is just to get back into it. As ever Kudos and BBC own all. I own nothing - no copyright infringement intended nor should be inferred. Please review.

Not like this

Alex glared at her desk. She was furious. More that furious, if that was possible. She ignored the pointed look from Sam as he ushered the rest of the team out of the offices. Fenchurch East CID had just completed their biggest case so far so Sam had taken Ray, Annie and the others off to celebrate. Another piece of scum behind bars. She closed her eyes, mentally chastising herself. She was even beginning to sound like their bull headed boss. Sighing she pushed her chair away from the desk in front of her before turning to watch her boss through the open windows of the office.

"Darts!" She shook her head as he ignored her, throwing little arrows at the dartboard she knew had Jim Keats photo on it. "We crack the biggest drugs case this decade and he's playing bloody darts! Gene." She smirked as she watched him. She knew he was well aware she was watching him. He always knew. Carefully he threw the next dart, ignoring her. She didn't care. It was rare that she got to watch him without being distracted or caught. She'd been there for nearly five months and didn't think she'd ever tire of watching him.

"Bolls!"

"I'm er."

"Get your bony arse over ere." Gene yelled from the doorway as she closed her eyes for a moment. Seconds later she was in the office as he closed all the blinds. "Alex."

"Guv."

"You ok? Bolls?"

"Fine Guv." She smiled as he closed the gap between them. She sighed, biting her bottom lip as he backed her towards the office wall, out of sight of the cctv or the main entrance to CID. "Sammy boy taken everyone to pester Luigi?"

"Yeah." She rested her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath the pale blue shirt.

"Good." He kissed her gently, holding back. It was all too new. His newest DI was as mad as a box of frogs as far as he was concerned but he had fallen for her. No way he'd admit it to the rest of the team. Alex slipped her hands under the fabric of his shirt as he pulled her full against him. The kiss grew more passionate, hands sought out skin as he pushed her white leather jacket to the floor. His tie soon followed as her hand touched his belt. Gene stooped slightly, kissing her neck as he pulled her hand away. Each time they kissed things grew more heated, he knew the inevitable was going to happen and so did she. Alex sighed as her eyes met his.

"No."

"Gene, I."

"Not ere and not against some poxy wall in this filthy nick." His breathing forcing his words out with difficulty.

"I thought you wanted to." Alex glanced down, almost shy as he made no move to step away.

"Alex." His voice low.

"I thought you wanted me." Her voice quiet as he touched her face, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Of course I want you. You have no idea how much I bloody want you. But not here. You're too special to be a shag against a bloody wall." Alex smiled slightly.

"Take me home, Gene."

"What about?"

"Molly's away with the school. Home tomorrow." Alex watched as Gene nodded.

"My place." He grabbed his car keys before leading her out of the station.

Xxxxxxx

A/N so next chapter strong T. Possibly M. Do I go on? Review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Like this

The drive to Gene's modest flat above the local Bookies had been mostly in silence. Alex looked at the passing traffic, the Fenchurch East architecture suddenly holding her attention as the blood red Audi went through the traffic. She couldn't risk catching sight of Gene, knowing what had almost happened in his office.

"Alex." She smiled as she looked up to see him watching her. "We can still catch Sam and the others in Luigi's. There's still time."

"Is that what you want?"

"I see Ethel and Raymondo every day of the sodding week but it's not about what I want." His gaze held hers. Blue eyes on fire as she nodded.

"It's about what we both want."

"Yeah."

"What do you want? Gene?"

"You." Alex smiled slightly, unbuckling her seatbelt. Gene stepped out the car door, fumbling uncharacteristically with his keys. Alex slipped her hand into his. She prayed she didn't freeze. That memories of her ex husband wouldn't come back to haunt her at the most in opportune moment. Silently she reminded herself this wasn't Peter Drake. This was Gene Hunt. A rough diamond, the man she trusted with her life, with her heart.

"Stop." Gene ushered her through the door.

Alex frowned.

"Stop overthinking this. Bloody Hell Alex! This is us. Just us. We can watch bloody Coronation Street if you want. Nothing has to happen." Alex reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Gene closed his eyes.

"I'm more an Eastenders girl."

"Bolls." He felt her smile against his lips as he lifted her off her feet before carrying her to the bedroom.

Xxxxxx

"Chris, mate you are ratsrsed." Ray laughed as the young detective stared into a pint glass. "Cmon, let's get you ome. Shaz?"

"Sober as a judge. I've got the car keys."

"Please. Signore." Luigi looked at the detectives. "Do not be sick in here. People will think it's the food." Chris turned a funny shade of green as Sam and Ray hoisted him up by the armpits.

"We'll get him out of here." Annie smiled. "Don't worry."

"Ah Signorina Tyler, you are a marvel!"

"Goodnight Luigi." She smiled as she ushered the others out of the restaurant.

"No Senior Hunt tonight? Signorina Alex?"

"No, Luigi." Sam smirked. "Just us." They bundled Chris out into the car park without another word.

Xxxxxxxx

Alex smiled as Gene kissed her neck, one hand firmly on her waist as the other made light work of her red blouse. Her hands encouraged him as her eyes fell closed.

"Gene." She laughed as he pulled back away.

"Not the response I was looking for, Bolls."

"I'm ticklish. Sorry."

"Ticklish?" His eyes took on a devilish glint as Alex shook her head.

"Don't."

"Dunno what you mean." He pulled her to him, lifting her easily he carried her to the bedroom. Moments later he was beside her on the bed, appraising her critically. Alex swallowed hard, suddenly nervous.

"I." He glanced up to see the worry in her eyes.

"Bolls. What is it?"

"I. Um, Gene." She let her hand pull her blouse together as Gene stopped her.

"You're beautiful, Alex."

"Then what?" She could see he was lying.

"Jus thinking."

"Now? What?" Alex watched as he traced a lazy finger from the waistband of her jeans to her naval.

"How did a bloody dinosaur like me get here."

"Gene." She reached up kissing him slowly as her hands finished undoing the buttons on his blue shirt. He broke for air, shrugging the shirt off before kissing along her breastbone towards her stomach. Alex closed her eyes as she felt him tug her boots off.

"I was also wondering where else you are ticklish." Alex's eyes snapped open.

"I'm going to have to put a stop to this." She sighed before pulling him to her. Nothing else was said for the rest of the night.

Xxxx

A/N possible epilogue if anyone wants one. Not happy with this chapter. Please review


End file.
